This invention relates to hyperbaric chambers and more particularly to an improved hyperbaric chamber of a universal nature wherein the chamber itself is flexible and adjustable. The therapeutic value of hyberbaric chambers is well known particularly with regard to certain types of wounds. Therefore such will not be further elaborated upon herein.
A large number of hyperbaric chambers are made of rigid heavy materials and thus constitute rather heavy and clumsy units. The need for a more or less universal type of hyperbaric chamber is quite evident yet no one has come up with such a unit. In addition, it would be desirable to have a unit which is inexpensive so that it may become a throw-away item and thus obviate the need for sterilization after use.
In view of the foregoing it is an object of this invention to provide a hyperbaric chamber assembly wherein the chamber itself is collapsible and adjustable.
It is another object of this invention to provide a hyperbaric chamber assembly which is inexpensive so that it may be considered a throw-away item.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a hyperbaric chamber assembly which is very light in weight so that it may be readily moved from place to place.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a soft flexible hyperbaric chamber whereby the patient can move about comfortably and is not required to maintain a virtually rigid position for the treatment time.
The above and additional objects and advantages will become more apparent when taken in conjunction with the accompanying detailed description and drawings, describing one preferred embodiment of this invention.